


Pinned

by aykayem



Series: Satisfaction [8]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Clary and Jace's engagement party, Isabelle inevitably gets just a little bit bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isabelle had never been that ashamed about what she wanted, when she wanted it. Magnus had witnessed it on numerous occasions, when she'd felt the need to take her man of the hour and push him against a wall for a heated session that never got to second base, or when she just felt like making her every opinion of something known. It was incredibly arousing, he'd always thought - there weren't enough strong-willed women out there in the world. And he had been around it for a long, long time; he would know.

If he'd thought just that was arousing, he was nowhere near prepared for how arousing it would be when it was him getting shoved up against the wall. At Clary and Jace's engagement party, no less. Even if there was never a replacement for a proper bedroom and privacy as far as Isabelle was concerned, it was just the act of her smirking at him, crooking one delicate finger at him to lure him away from a conversation with yet another random Shadowhunter that he'd known of for ages that did the trick. He was after her like a lost puppy, not quite desperate but certainly eager.

They disappeared around a corner together, into a more discreet corridor off the main ballroom, and she looped her fingers around his tie, pulling him in close for a firm kiss; they were nearly the same height at that point, with her in ridiculous heels and him in shoes that offered no lift at all. He let her lead the way, loving how easily she stepped into the more dominant role. It didn't matter how much she liked to submit, Izzy still had a dominant streak a mile wide. She used a whip, after all. There was no girl Magnus had ever met who used a whip and wasn't at least a little bit of a dominatrix when she wanted to be.

She crushed her mouth against his, their lips already parted; in a moment, he found himself almost winded as she pushed him back against the wall, hands leaving his chest to slide down his arms, taking his wrists and drawing them up above their heads to press against the wall. Their fingers tangled together in the only real show that it wasn't rough so much as just her taking charge in a playful manner. She was capable of the alternative, but that was something she'd save for home, for when she could don her boots and black lingerie; for now, they were both happy to keep it more family friendly. As family friendly as they ever got, at any rate.

It was only when Clary rounded the corner wearing a frown and calling out Isabelle's name that they finally sprang apart, Magnus' mouth decorated with his lover's lipstick, and Izzy's hair coming out of its once-neat updo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Magnus take the party back to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the engagement party had gone about as Isabelle has expected it to go. Definitely not all that exciting and filled with far too much schmoop - arguably not a word, so said Magnus, but she was vehement that it was used often enough that it totally counted - but the fact that they were finally able to leave was good enough for her. A good party was great and all, but there was nothing better than a terrible party. Or more accurately, leaving one. She kept her hand in Magnus' for the duration of time it took to get back to his apartment, and then she dared to laugh, to let go and pull his body against hers just outside his door. It was public, sure, but every now and then, she liked a little excitement; they both knew that it wouldn't get that far out in the open, nor when they had a perfectly good bed just inside.

His hands skimmed up her sides, playing against the soft fabric of her dress in a slowed down version of their earlier encounter, his mouth finding hers for a firm kiss, their lips parting immediately. Isabelle hummed into it as they tasted and explored the other's mouth with their tongues, her hands tangling in his hair before she reached back, seeking out the doorknob. The kiss only broke as she got it open and smirked at him. "Come on, lover boy. You know I prefer a little privacy."

"You were the one who pulled me against you, Lightwood," Magnus told her with a pleased smile, his fingers clasping a wrinkle of fabric to keep her near. She simply laughed, shaking her head a little as they moved through the apartment, stepping around Chairman Meow; it didn't take long to find the wall opposite the bedroom, Isabelle leaning casually against it yet again for another long kiss. Magnus' hands found the hem of her dress, dragging it lazily upwards. They only broke the kiss to peel the garment off, tossing it aside to once again litter his floor with her clothing. "I feel like this is becoming a habit," he said after a moment, looking admiringly down at her.

"That's because it is," she returned, rolling her eyes. "It's called 'dating'. Try it sometime."

"Maybe next week. I've got this girl I'm partial to seeing naked, and I'm not sure I want to give that up any time soon."

Isabelle laughed again, swatting at him before his mouth was on hers again, both of them failing both at hiding their smiles and at kissing properly. Not that it mattered much in the long run: their hands were on each other once again, hers working first on his shirt, his tie, his vest. Each article of clothing made it to the floor with a soft sound, barely audible under the sound of their mouths on one another and the muffled laughs and groans that followed. But finally they made it off to the bedroom when Isabelle dragged him by the hips against her again, leaning back against the wall as her hands slid down the back of his trousers, cupping his ass for a moment before she focused her attention on getting those same trousers open and shimmied down his legs.

Magnus laughed again against her mouth as Izzy grunted with effort, leaning down to push them down his thighs. Only once they dropped down to pool around his ankles did her hands graze back up over his chest, scarred fingers ghosting against bare skin to wrap around the back of his neck again, drawing him back into a firm kiss as he stepped out and away from his clothing. Their bodies rolled together: hips led, followed by flat abdomens, then breasts pressing firmly against a smooth chest, arms tangling together in organised chaos as their bodies tried to fuse as much as they could through undergarments.

His hands left their position on the wall, dragging back down her body to find her bra, undoing the clasp with a strange amount of ease; they fell further down to her ass, lifting her up, and Isabelle's legs automatically twined around his waist as she pressed herself against him with another laugh. It wasn't far to the bedroom from there.


End file.
